Radiant Mythology Destiny
by judasuu
Summary: This is a Radiant Mythology story that depicts the story of Radiant Mythology 2. Which, there are terms from the game of Persona series, and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, but this is not a cross over as there are no characters from those franchises. This follows the plot of Radiant Mythology 2, but not all of it, and not all the cast of RM2 are here. Symphonia, Legendia and Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story has some elements from Persona series and Yu-Gi-Oh, as I'm a huge fan of both franchise. But I'll make sure that this is not a cross-over story. The Tales series characters here are that of Tales of Innocence, Tales of Legendia and Tales of Symphonia, without the sequel characters like Emil or Martha. And that's it... Well, I can't come up with a lot of characters, so I can't do that kind of thing. Perhaps other authors do, but I'm not. Haha, well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Descender Calling!**

…

…

…_Descenders are beings that were born at the world tree-the source of worlds-where they were tasked into protecting the world from anything that threatens them. But… Will the world be able to repair the damage that its own inhabitants have endured…? With the current flow of mana, it would seem that everything is bound to fall into strife and famine… What would happen…? In this desolate world where some towns are barely intact, and the world is in the brink of ruination…_

…

…Near the port of Kimlasca…

…There are busy people about going about their businesses. With them going about their business, this place is filled with sailors and crewmen alike. All our preparing to evacuate this place. Amidst the crowd-

"Ahh…!" Kanonno Earhart, a pretty-looking girl with pinkish-hair and wearing a sailor uniform, just dropped off some heavy crates on the ground, after having have to carry them for some time. "Ah… Hmmggnnngghh…!" She stretched out her arms upward, as she felt the calm wind of the sea. "It feels good…!" She said, feeling the calm breeze,

-Then, a Natsu-Natsu, that is a creature who is like a cat in appearance, with a flying tail, approached-She is Paneer, Kanonno's guardian and nanny.

"Ah, Paneer! Thank you for coming. I've done the task that Raine-san assigned me , too. I should be done now." She said to her nanny.

"Thank you, Kanonno. You are diligent as ever. Now, that I feel the need to wet my hands clean, maybe I should dry up the laundry for everyone."

"Haha, you're always like that Paneer. You don't like someone else doing your job. But, you should also take a rest, you're near your age at the Natsu-Natsu lifespan."

"Ohoho, I may be old, but it doesn't mean I'm helpless! In fact, if I find someone washing the dishes, and-"

"Excuse me, ojou-san-" A muscular, half-naked, man approached Kanonno.

"H-Hai…?" She asked, humbly…

"I know this may all of the sudden, but recently, your guild has been…"

…

…

…Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Destiny… … … …

…

…At the hill near the sea…

Kanonno comes here, with that man who approached earlier told her that Ad Libitum, a guild she belongs to, a guild that is dedicated on protecting the world, has recently gave the assignment of clearing out some monsters about.

"_Sigh,_ it's never been this busy earlier." Kanonno said, with her thrusting her quite larger sword on the ground-grass, it's rather unique-looking as it's the color of the sea, and it's rather unique in its design, too-"Well then, the monsters are-Uwah…!"

-Suddenly, a ferocious bear snuck up behind her-!

"Groooooaaaarrr-!"

"HIyaa-!"

_**-Sliiiceee-!**_

-She managed to slay it, by dashing and slicing it in half, then it turns into Mana, just like how other beasts die when they are slain or some other reasons for their deaths.

"Ah, I better not-Ah…!" Kanonno was going to release a sigh of relief, but then another pack of bears, two, in fact, attacked her. "Hiyaa-!" Not taking any rest yet, she lunged her quite great sword, and slayed them in a dashing slice-

_**-Sliiicee-!**_

_**-Sliiceee-!**_

_**-SLLIIIICCCEEEE-!**_

-She managed to slay the surrounding monsters, which were all bears.

"Uwah… That was… close. Haha, but, all the job's done." She said, straightening her standing pose, "Now then," She wiped off the sweat on her forehead, "I-Huh?" Something caught her eye, which made her stunned a bit. "I… That's…"

…

…What she sees at the side is a young man, wearing a… school uniform? His uniform is black, and he's wearing purple pants… And he seems to be sleeping on the ground…

"Who…?" Kanonno asked as she approached the young man, "Ah… A body…!" She rushed to his side, "Someone has been injured!?" She asked hysterically, then she knelt before the young man. "Um, a-are you okay? Please, wake up!" She shook him,

"Hmngh… Hmggh… Hmgh…" He opened his eyes, which are crimson-like in color, and he eyed Kanonno as he raised himself up.

"Ah, you woke up! Thank goodness!"

"… …" This young man eyed Kanonno-in a what seem to be like a glaring expression… But… He looked down… and felt like there was something he has to do… "… …Mission… …Accepted." He said, with him opening his mouth quite widely upon opening it to speak up.

"Eh…? M-Mission…? What mission are you talking about?" Kanonno asked, putting a hand on his back, to which he gently shook.

He stood up, with him keeping his balance. "… … …Hm," He looked about, with Kanonno standing up from her kneeling position, as well. "Where is this place?" He asked her,

"Eh? Oh, this is… You're near Kimlasca. Um, if I may ask, where are you from? You shouldn't linger here long, it's full of monsters about. That is why we Ad Libitum… Oh, do you know the guild? The guild of Ad Libitum…"

"Ad Libitum…?" He asked, with him having a serious-seemingly glaring expression. He seems to be the serious type of guy who can be described as a cool guy…

"Hm," Kanonno nodded, "Do you know of it? Um, if I may ask again, where are you from? If I know your location, I may be able to escort you there, and-Oh!" She put her hand on her mouth, as if forgetting her manners. "I-I'm sorry!" She bowed in a quick manner, and in an apologetic manner. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" She put her hands together, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kanonno. Kanonno Earhart, pleased to meet you!" She said smiling with her hands together, as she had bowed upon introducing herself with her hands together, as well.

"…Hm," The young man narrowed his eyes, a bit, as if acknowledging the knowledge of her own name…

"You are…?"

"… … …" He looked away, a bit, "I… …don't have a name."

"Eh?" That caught Kanonno by surprise.

"But… I may had a name…" He said, looking above, a bit, as if trying to ask the heavens for his name. "My name is… …Natsume. Natsume Richard."

"Richard… Ah, Natsume Richard, then. Nice to meet you!" She said, bowing in a grateful manner again, and her hands are still together, just like before. "Hm," She smiled dazzlingly.

"… …" He started walking away,

"Eh? Wh-Where are you going? It's dangerous, if-"

…Natsume suddenly drew out a card,

"Eh…? Th-That's… card?"

"…Persona."

"Eh?" Kanonno tilted her head a bit,

"…Nothing. You go your way, I go mine." He said, as he started walking away.

"Ah!" She extended a hand towards him-"Will you be okay? If you don't mind, I can-"

"I can go on my own." He said, dismissing her presence.

"Ah," She put her hand over chest, with it being closed, with worry-ness running through her, 'Will he be really all right…?'

…

…

…Later, near the swamp of the wasteland…

…Kanonno is on her way back to the headquarters, which leads to the capital wasteland where the metropolis that was once standing here was established, but now, it's all but ruins, with bandits and raiders crawling about.

"Ah…" She looked sadly at the sight of such thing, and put her hand on her chest, with it being closed again, expressing her feminine side, in such pose, "How sad… If only… If only there is enough mana for everyone…"

-Suddenly-

_-BANG-!_

"Ah…!" Through instincts, Kanonno heard the sense of dread, and felt the urge to-"Ah!"-to duck! She dodged a bullet, and drew out her sword! "You…"

-Right before her are a bunch of raiders who are wielding bazookas and guns, alike.

"""HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"""

-They all laughed like idiots-or retarded bastards.

"Hey, bro, this girl is hot! I want her-! Let me get a piece of her!"

"No, she's mine! Come on-!"

They bicker on who to get Kanonno-

"Hm," That got her disgusted, a bit, as she has entered into a fighting pose. Then, -'There's a lot of them, I…'

_-Slaaash-!_

"""Guaaaaaahhhh-!""""

-They all exclaimed in agony as something just penetrated through them-a slash.

"Ah!" Kanonno was surprised at that,

"""Guaaaaarrrrrrggghh-!""""

-Then, coming out of nowhere is Natsume, holding a card.

Kanonno turned to him, and recognized him from before-"Ah…! N-Natsume-san!"

"Wha… You…!" One recovering thug said,

"You…! Bastard! Who do you think you are!? Get 'em!"

"…" Natsume has a serious, deadly serious, glare on them, with him holding a card on his hand. "Orpheus," He called out, with him clenching the card on his palm, crushing it-And unleashing some flashes of light, and blue-like shards that rotated around his palm. Those shards then soared above him-Forming into a humanoid figure of a metallic person-with a harp behind it.

"_Huuaaaarrrrggghh-!"_ This figure, "Orpheus", soared out, and he's hovering behind Natsume.

"Ah…! M-Magic…!?" Kanonno asked, watching in astonishment.

"What? This guy is a mage? Hahahaha-! Then, bro, activate the anti-jammer!" One thug commanded,

"Yes, bro-!" One guy shouted, as he just threw a device that is circle-in-shape to make an anti-magic field.

"…" Natsume narrowed his eyes, a bit, and drew out another card, Trifler Celtic Guardian. It disappeared in flashes of light, and the lights merged with Orpheus-forming some sort of fusion spell-Infinity! "Infinity," He called out the name of the spell, which formed a barrier around him and Kanonno-it's rainbow-like in color upon emanating around them.

"Huh? Wha… What was?"

"Yo, bro! Take the girl, I'll take her later!"

"All right, bro!"

"Ah-!" Kanonno is surrounded by thugs!

"Haha, babe, you're my type! Come on, I'll get-" As they try to grab Kanonno-

-They suddenly hit a wall, "Guargh-!" The Infinity barrier.

"Ah…! Th-This barrier…!" Kanonno was astonished at the barrier around her, it's not seen upon being left alone, but when you touch it, it is seen in the naked eye.

"Huh? Hey, what's with this dumb barrier? Get this off!"

Back to Natsume, "…Assholes. This is not magic, or mana-based attack, it's… strength of heart! Be gone-!" Natsume exclaimed, with an extended hand forward,

"_Huaaaaaarrrrrgggghh-!"_ *Megidolaon* Energy balls are forming around Orpheus as it roared out, then, it was sent towards the thugs-

_*BOOOOMM-!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOOOMMM-!*_

"""**GUUUUAAAAAAARRRRGGGGCCCHHHTT-!**""""

-They were all blown away, with the device being destroyed in the process, by the explosion that was caused by the three gathered Energy Blasts that was sent by Orpheus-well, generally, Natsume.

"Ah…!" Kanonno was astonished at that, the smoke cleared out soon, with the thugs lying on the ground, with burns all over them.

"… …" Natsume stepped forwards towards the leader-

"_Huaaaarrrggh-!"_ _*Flash!*_ Orpheus disappeared on sight-

"Ah!" Kanonno witnessed that, and was taken by surprise, again-

"…" Natsume stepped near the leader who is down, and is looking down on him with a nasty glare… "…" He knelt before him, "Hey, asshole,"

"Ehrgh…? Wha-What?" The leader, who is full of burns, and is afraid, asked in an hysterical tone…

"What's the big idea… or ganging up on her…?" He asked, pointing at Kanonno.

"Eh…?"

"Wha-What…? W-Well…"

"No," Natsume shook his head, "That's not important… But more importantly, _**how much longer will you live?**__" _He asked darkly,

"Geeh! P-Please, let us leave, and…and… we won't bother you again! I promise!"

"…" Kanonno is eyeing this heart-wrenching sight about,

"…Hm," Natsume stood up, "Yeah… I probably should let you go,"

"R-Really? Then-" As the leader is about to stand up, happy that he gets to be spared-

"_**That is until your own darkness has judged you-**__"_ Natsume said darkly, with him extending a hand towards the leader's face-as if he's going to grasp his head,

"Eh?"

_*Mind Crush-!*_

-The leader felt like a dark magic has infiltrated him. With his own darkness being destroyed, as Natsume's hand is extended towards him. This is the power of a descender-to purify the darkness, but also punish it.** (Note: It's the same as what the descender does in RM2, you know, the purifying the negative energy power)**

"Aggh… Ahh… Ah…" The leader became unconscious,

"…" Natsume put his hand down, with him having a stern expression on his face.

"…" Kanonno has witnessed all that, and wondered what just happened. "Ah…" She's eyeing Natsume.

-The latter begins to turn away, and walked away.

"Ah, w-wait!" Kanonno extended a hand, calling him out.

-He stopped before one foot steps on the ground, "…" He turned his eyes to her,

"Ah… Ah," She smiled dazzlingly,

…

"That was amazing!" Kanonno has held both of Natsume's hands with her own, "Hey, what was that? Was that magic? I've never seen that magic before! I didn't know you were stronger, Natsume-san!"

"… …Put me down." He said,

"O-Oh, hehe, I'm sorry. But, I'm really grateful that you saved me."

"Hm, look who's talking." Natsume said with his eyes closed, "You could have handled them on your own. And take down that bastard leader in the beginning,"

"Hm," She shook her head, but she still doesn't let go of Natsume's hands. "I couldn't handle them. They were wielding long-ranged weapons, only you would… Hehe, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened." Right then, she lowered her hands that are still attached to Natsume's own hands.

"Hmph, if it's so dangerous here, perhaps you shouldn't be out here."

"Hm, I was on my way-Oh, I'm sorry," She let go of his hands, "Haha, thank you," She bowed again in gratitude, with her hands together as she did so,"You saved me. Say, do you know where you come from? Oh, I asked that before didn't I? Well, would you mind…"

"…" Natsume looked to the distance, "…I know nothing."

"Eh…? Wha… What do you mean?"

"…" He looked downcast, narrowing his eyes, a bit, afterwards…

…

…

"Eh!? You don't remember anything? Your… Your memory is gone!? O-Oh… Oh my," Kanonno slightly covered her mouth with her hand, "That's terrible… Do you know where you would go?" She asked, concerned about Natsume who, as he told her the whole story, doesn't know anything, as he has no memory, with Kanonno thinking it's amnesia. They're both sitting on the ground, after going through some things together-discussing, that is.

"…Dunno. Maybe I should just keep walking,"

"No! That's no good," She said, holding his hand,"

"…You got a better idea?" He asked, with narrowed eyes,

"Hm," She smiled dazzlingly, again, "Ah! I can take you to Raine-san. That way, we can provide shelter for you! Come on," She said, standing up and dragging him up excitedly. "I'll show to them, Ad Libitum Guild! Hmhm," She smiled dazzlingly, again, at that assurance.

…

…

…Later, on the way to the harbor…

"Where are we going?" Natsume asked, with him and Kanonno walking alongside together, as they head for the harbor.

"We're going to the harbor. Raine-san and the Van Elita will meet us there." Kanonno explained.

"Van Elita…?"

"Ah, it's the ship-Oh, I should explain, huh? It's a ship where we operate. That way, we can go anywhere around the world, and we take requests from people. We carry out these quests, and would receive reward for it."

"Reward… Money?"

"Ah, it's one of the prizes. Sometimes, there are other things like a trade item, or a weapon. These clients would offer them, and Raine-san would be the one to send the message that the request is done. That's how we operate here."

"Hm," Natsume sounded intrigued, as they entered the fort place.

-This is where Kanonno was last time before heading to the wilderness. Then, a Natsu-Natsu, Paneer, approached her.

"Kanonno! Welcome ba-Eh? Hm? Oh, you have someone else with you!" Paneer said with her hands-or paws-together, as she asked in wonder, as she never saw someone, especially a guy, accompanying Kanonno before after a mission. As she would always tag along in a delivery mission by herself, and hunting down a few monsters on her own, which are relatively easy.

"Ah, Paneer! I'm back!" Kanonno greeted back.

"… …" Natsume stared at Paneer, fascinated at her being… well, being a Natsu-Natsu. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is my nanny, Paneer!" Kanonno introduced with a hand gesture.

…

…Kanonno explained everything.

"Hmmngh~ Amnesia, eh…? That is too bad, but, you can make new memories. That's how the youth of spirit is passed on. Ah, how I wish I could be young again, back then, I use to look after Kanonno." Paneer said reminiscing, like all what other older nannies do when they are at their age.

-Right then, a flying ship came passing by. Over by the harbor.

"Ah, there it is! Ah…" Kanonno eyed the Van Elita with wonder, as she put her hand over head to feel the air on her hand.

"Hm," Natsume eyed the Van Elita… So this is Ad Libitum.

-Some other passengers are looking at it with fascination as well. But, this isn't the first time the Ad Libitum ship has landed here.

…Natsume's journey begins here.

…

…

…Van Elita, lobby building…

…Kanonno, Paneer and Natsume arrived inside this ship.

"Welcome, Kanonno. Ah, and who is this?" A silver-haired woman is by the counter table. She greeted Kanonno, and took interest in Natsume.

"Raine-san! We're back!" Kanonno cheerfully greeted back.

"Hm, welcome back. Well, who is this young man?"

"Hm, let me explain…" Kanonno ought to explain.

…

…

…After explaining…

"I see… That is very unfortunate," Raine said in sympathy after hearing the story, then she turned to Natsume. "Welcome to Van Elita. This is the headquarters of us Ad Libitum members. It's a pleasure to meet you, My name is Raine Sage."

"…I'm Natsume. …Professor."

"Haha, I'm not in teaching occupation right now, because-Wait, how did you know I'm…"

"…I just felt calling you that."

"O-Oh, is… that so? Hm, interesting."

"Haha, believe it or not, but Natsume-san is quite handy! Oh, and by the way…" Kanonno ought to explain what happened at the wilderness.

…

"Oh my… Is that so? Hm, that power you used… "Persona", was it? Hm, interesting…" Raine said in a wonder, with her finger under her chin, a typical pose for those thinking deeply.

-Then, two new people arrived. Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage.

"Nee-san! We're back!" The younger half-elf, Genis Sage, greeted his older sister.

"Ah, Genis-kun! Welcome back! Lloyd, did you…?"

"Hai! We got it here! Whew, it sure took us forever to get them, though. Hm? Who's this…?" Lloyd took notice of Natsume, and asked about him…

"Hey, Lloyd, that's rude! You know we should be polite to our guests! Or even customers!" Genis, being polite, said to his friend.

"Huh? O-Oh. Y-Yeah. Sorry, welcome! We are Ad Libitum, we are the superheroes who save people around the world, and we get paid for it! Whatever you need, we'll get it!" He said cheerfully, and boastfully.

-Both Raine and Genis sweat dropped at his boasting.

"Ah… Lloyd, you're exaggerating it." Genis said feeling tired at Lloyd's boasting.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are good at multiplying… Wait, did you did homework?" Raine asked, suddenly remembering something.

"Hm?"

"Lloyd, I gave you set of assignments, earlier. If you have not-"

"Ah-" Lloyd remembered it, too. "W-Well, I'm kinda busy with the task at hand, so I better do it later-" He thought of coming with an excuse to skip school work, but-

"NO-! Education is valuable, too! I'll make sure you finish the curriculum! For now, I'll assign Zelos to look at some other tasks, at hand."

"What…? That jerk…?" Genis said in a bit of disgust.

"Haha," Kanonno felt amused at their conversation, "This is Ad Libitum. I'll show you around, okay, Natsume-san?" She said, holding his hand, to which he nodded.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**

…Van Elita, lobby hall…

…After being explained of the situation, it would seem that Raine has decided to let Natsume stay at this ship. Right now, she, Kanonno and Natsume were present by the counter desk.

"I understand. Well then, Natsume-san, before we may begin evaluating your own competency, you may want to become familiarize with your environment. After all, the first way to learn is to adapt with the people around you." Raine said halfly smiling, like a professor encouraging her student to do their best.

"Yes, yes! That is the best way to learn! We need to work together. Ah, Raine-san, do you have any other quests that needs to be doing?" Kanonno asked, remembering some certain quests in her mind.

"No, the others are already taken care of."

"Really…?"

"Ah, Genis took care of some of the monsters at the northern forest. And the port at Kimlasca was pretty much cleared out by you. Well done, Kanonno."

"Oh no, it was of no trouble." She said dismissing much credit, in an humble way.

"…Well? Should I go now?" Natsume, feeling out of place, asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Kanonno seems to have realized something. "I'm sorry, we pretty much let you out of the matter. Haha, but don't worry! You'll be fine as long as you do what you want in your heart." She said enthusiastically.

"Yes… Without eagerness, you won't accomplish anything. Even the slightest of eagerness can make you go through such times where you will achieve positive results, regardless of what may come your way." Raine gave a philosophical statement to that.

"Raine, are you there?" A male voice called out, and it seems someone is coming.

-Then, a geared person with crimson-colored hair arrived. Kratos Aurion. Right-hand man of the leader of this guild who is not present at the moment.

He turned to Natsume with a curious stare. "And who is this?"

"… …" Natsume stared-that is a glaring expression, that is, of course, a glare, but only a little.

That made Kanonno a bit nervous, and fidget a bit. "Ah, Kratos-san! This is a guest in our guild. His name is Natsume Richard. I'm the one who took him here."

"Hm…? Why is that, Kanonno…?" Kratos asked in an understanding tone.

"Hm, well…" She said trying to find the right words to say…

…

…

…Later….

"I see… So he doesn't have a clue of his identity." Kratos said understanding the whole story about Natsume. Which was all narrated and explained by Kanonno.

"… … …Hm," Which Natsume just scoffed a bit.

"I am Kratos Aurion. I am a mercenary, and a right-hand man of Ange, our leader of this guild." Kratos addressed Natsume all of the sudden.

"Ange…?" Natsume asked.

"Ah, that's right. I haven't introduced her yet. But, unfortunately, she's not here at the moment. She left with Ricardo-san to go on a mission somewhere in the desert area." Kanonno explained.

"Desert…?"

"Ah, we go everywhere around the world." She kinda boasted at that. "But, we can only go to one place at a time. So, sometimes, we just go on land. Oh, and of course, we also receive quests that require us to be everywhere so… Our guild is huge! We can just about anywhere, and we can all come back once our job is done!" She said enthusiastically.

"I see… Then, you are…" Turning to Kratos,

"Ah, I'm the one in charge at the moment, in the absence of our leader." He said in a humble expression, and demeanor.

-Right then, Genis and Lloyd passed by.

"Oh, Kratos! Nice to meet you! It's been a while since you've gone at that mission last time!" Lloyd is the first to greet him.

"Lloyd… Genis."

"Hello, Kratos-san! I see you've finally returned."

Genis was the one who said that greeting.

"Returned…?" Natsume asked.

"Ah, Kratos has just-" Lloyd ought to speak, but was cut-off by Kratos himself.

"I just gone into a mission to investigate the wilderness. Some sort of disturbance has been lurking around there. Some say that there was darkness that was seen."

"Darkness…?" Genis, intrigued, asked.

"Ah… Some darkness were making some beasts become seemingly invulnerable. I had a hard time defeating a pack of them lately." Kratos became serious at that info. **(**

-All the while, Lloyd had whispered to Genis.

"Say, Genis… Don't I look like an outsider at this? Geez, he sometimes irritate me, you know."

Genis sweat dropped at that, which he made it look like he's acting in a normal expression, but he finds Lloyd to be an idiot. "Actually, that was just you trying to make yourself look awesome, but Kratos didn't pay attention, and now you're ignoring him. Guh, you're really are an idiot sometimes, Lloyd." He said, in his mind, with him making sure that Lloyd doesn't see that through his facial expression.

"What was-Hey, Genis, are you listening? And are you hiding something from me?" Noticing, a bit, Genis's expression on his face, he became suspicious all of the sudden.

"Eh? Uh, n-no, no, no, not at all, haha!" Genis sweat dropped at his nervous demeanor.

"Hahahaha~!" Kanonno, however, is amused by their conversation.

"Hm," Natsume chuckled a bit, and smiled a bit.

"Ah!" Kanonno spotted that smile. "You smile!"

"…" That pretty much turned Natsume's expression to his usual one. "…What?"

"Haha, you don't have to be shy. Cause, everyone here is helping one another! Haha~, you should smile more often. Now then, Kratos-san, Natsume-san wish to comply with a certain request that is not like the others…"

…

…

…After Kanonno's brief explanation…

"…so you see, Natsume-san has no more place to turn to. So, please, can we make stay here until…"

"I see… Then," As Kratos was looking downcast, then-

"Oh, then, we-"

"Out of the question. This ship has enough people that we barely have enough room for guests. Though there are those who can wait at the guest room, he, in particular, has no request to submit. So I'm afraid we cannot offer you accomodations."

"…" Natsume remained his cool, and just gave a stern expression.

"Ehh!?" Kanonno exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey, now that's just rude!" Lloyd, who overheard, protested. He just came from the right corner-

"H-Hey, Lloyd-!" Genis called out, not wanting to anger Kratos.

"Stay out of this, Genis. This is unfair, Kratos! Can't you see that the guy is already in enough trouble that he doesn't know his name!? Oh wait, he does know… But that's beside the point!"

Kratos sighed at Lloyd's outburst, "Then, Lloyd, what would you do? Will you take care of him yourself?"

"Huh? Well, of course, I will-" The two of them were going to bicker this off, then-

"All right, that's enough you two!" Raine came in, and intervened in-between them.

"Ah, nee-san!" Genis addressed his older sister.

"P-Please, don't fight…" Kanonno herself intervened, a bit, as she stepped in-between.

"_Sigh,_" Lloyd sighed at this.

"…" Kratos backed off a bit.

"Now then, onto the matter, while I'm not a charismatic leader as Ange, I am able to analyze this situation carefully. That is something you two should do, respect others first, you understand?" She scolded both Lloyd and Kratos.

-This, however, made Genis a bit frightened, 'W-Wow… Nee-san, standing up to Kratos-san like that…'

"But he's the one who started it!" Lloyd complained,

"Hm, then, what should I do?" Natsume asked, butting in.

"Ah, Natsume-san… I…" Kanonno said in an apologetic manner.

"I'm not asking that you are to leave, or that you are unwelcomed here. I'm just stating facts that I ought to inform you. But…" Kratos spoke up.

"Huh? But what? Are you-" Lloyd, still want to bicker, and can't stand Kratos's guts, was about to intervene, but-

"Lloyd!" Raine slapped the boy on the head,

"Ow!"

'Ow…' Genis, who is watching the entire time, winched at that.

"Ow…" Lloyd rubbed his head, after that.

"I'm saying that in order to stay here," Kratos continued, "You are to be qualified as a member of this guild."

"""Eh?"""

The other members responded in unison.

"Th-Then, you're saying…" Kanonno said unfinished.

"Yes. You are to take certain tests in order to be admitted. Now, do you have the will or eagerness to do just that?"

"…Yeah." Natsume said plainly.

"You don't sound convincing in your tone, but your character speaks for itself… Hm, then I'll test your competence. We'll see if you have what it takes." Kratos declared,

"So, what? You're going to assign him to some requests?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos turned to him, and nodded. "That is correct. For now, I believe you are in need to be acquainted with our other members. Kanonno," He addressed the latter upon turning to her,

"H-Hai!" She stood up straight, upon being addressed.

"Give our new guest a tour around the ship. That way, he'll become familiar with his environment. And, since you're the one he seems to know the most, among the rest of us, you will also be his mentor for the time being."

"R-Really…? Oh, I-I mean, yes , sir!" She saluted, albeit in a playful manner.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…" Lloyd spoke up.

"Do you have other suggestions other than that, Lloyd?" Kratos asked, which seems to have offended the aura around Lloyd.

"N-No, but… Gr," He gritted his teeth at that usual aura of commandment from Kratos.

"Now then," Turning to Natsume, "I know you are new to this, but you can explore here at your own leisure. Just don't bother the other members at their own busy jobs."

"…Understand." Natsume said plainly.

"Hm," Kratos turned around, "Well then, Raine, contact Ange, tell her we will have a new member that is yet to be determined, just yet."

"Ah, yes, it is imperative that she would know. Hm, Ruca-kun is here, too, along with Iria-chan. Haha, I'm pretty sure they would invite their own new member soon who has already proven himself."

"Spada… Was it? Well, be that as it may, it is their own business. Now, excuse me." Kratos left.

"Geez, that guy…" Lloyd glared behind his back.

Which made Genis sweat drop. "Um, Lloyd, why are you glaring at Kratos-san whenever you have the chance?"

Lloyd turned to him, "That's because-"

-As he has said that, Raine went behind Lloyd, and was about to past him, but-"Lloyd, I believe I have told you already," She put her hand on his ear,

"Eh? O-Owggh…!" He groaned, in pain.

"I have already told you! You are to do your homework, and don't make excuses that you are busy with the other requests! Being unable to finish the curriculum is an act of lethargy! I'll make sure that you finish and submit all the assignments today-! Otherwise, you'll have to repeat the ENTIRE LESSON-!"

"Oh, give me a breaaaakkk~~~!" Lloyd groaned on his miserable fate,

-Which made both Genis and Kanonno sweat drop.

"Uh, is he gonna be… all right?" Genis asked, awkwardly.

"Hehe~, I'm sure he'll be fine." Kanonno assured, albeit in a playful manner.

…Later, at the deck of the ship…

…Kanonno led Natsume here by the elevator of this ship.

"Well then," She said as she walked to the center, a bit away from Natsume, and has turned back to him. "This is where the engines are located." At that, Natsume looked at the machineries about. There's the main core for the ship, and it's where the charcoal are being gathered. And there's also the wheel for the ship. At the near right corner. "Haha~, it's quite a tight space, but the rooms are right there to the left! Oh, there are also other rooms below. It's the dorm for this ship."

"Dorm?"

"Ah! It's quite lively here." She said playfully and joyously, with enthusiasm, as usual.

"Hm, then, do you live there, too?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I do live there. Also, Paneer is at the diner room. Haha, it's where we all gather to eat altogether. Haha~, and Paneer likes to do all the cooking to herself. With Raine-san sometimes helping out."

"Huh," Natsume could picture a scenery where Paneer is tied up, with Raine and some other girls cooking. **(Note: A scene that was seen in the game, haha)** Which made him smirk, a bit.

"Hm? What's wrong, Natsume-san? Why are you smirking?" Kanonno asked, curiously.

"Nothing." He dismissed it, "Well? Where are the others?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yes! Let's go to the left section."

…

…At the left corridor where the rooms are…

…Zelos Wilder, another Ad Libitum member, is standing by the hall.

"Hm~? Ah, my dear Kanonno-chan! Why I am ever graceful at your very presence, my dear~?" He approaches Kanonno, and bowed down to her in a gentle-man manner, nah, he's just showing off… that's it.

"Haha, Zelos-kun. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, nice to meet you!" He said, then he took notice of Natsume. "Hm~? Who is this guy with you?"

"Ah, this is… He's the new member! Oh, that's right… He's going to take Kratos's test to become a new member!"

"Ah~… So you're the new guy I've been hearing about. Hm, hmhm, hm…" He's sizing up Natsume.

"…" Who is having a usual serious expression on his face.

"Hm~… So you're the type to act cool all the time, eh? I see, I see! It take guts to be a manly man, man! It takes a lot of guts, indeed! You can take lessons from the magnificent me! I could teach you a thing or two about-"

"Zelossss~~~!" Genis, who is passing by, shouted, unable to bear this stupid conversation any further. "Ah… As I thought, you're the one who was causing all that noise. And what are you teaching the new guy!? He doesn't need any of your "private lessons" or your corny expression?"

"Oh~? So says the brat, right? Why, I bet-"

"Shut up-!" Genis ought to kick him on the knees, but Genis just stood up to him. "_Sigh_, seriously, how do you remain to be a member of this guild with that kind of attitude? Anyway, don't cause any trouble for the new guy!" He left, afterwards.

"Gr, that brat… He doesn't know how to mind his own business. Oh, man~~~," He groaned at being berated by Genis, then, he smiled back to Natsume. "Then, new guy! From now on, you can look up to the magnificent me, and I could teach a thing or two about how to hit with the ladies! Haha~~" He keeps murmuring to himself as he left the hallway, hopping like a masochist, like he is…

"Haha, don't mind, don't mind him. He's always like that. But, he's really friendly and is deep friends with Lloyd-kun. Haha, he can also be fun to have around."

"Is that so…?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow, which is like frowning.

"Haha, come on, I'll show you around still!" She said, and they continued exploring the ship.

…

…

…Later, at the room of Iria Animi and Ruca Milda…

"Huh~? Who is this guy?" The woman with two guns inside her gun scabbards around her waist, asked lazily.

"Ah, I-Iria! You shouldn't be impolite to the guest! He's of importance. We might get in trouble for being impolite." The one with the large sword, Ruca Milda, said, fidgeting a bit. …or a lot.

Iria Animi, the latter, scratched the back of her head, and groaned at Ruca's insistence, "_Sigh_, you're really timid around people aren't you? Like, if I take your money, you will serve me to some free hotdogs, all I like, right? And if I point a gun to a vendor, you'll do all the begging and pay for it, right?"

"Ehh!? I-I can't do that! D-Don't do that!" Iria bullied Ruca, which caused him to be lowered down, in a manner of speaking.

"Haha, these are Iria Animi and Ruca Milda!" Kanonno did the introduction for them. "They're also Ad Libitum members. Oh, and they're also resident of this ship!"

"This ship?" Natsume asked.

"Y-Yes. This ship is our home, Iria and I have been living here for three years. Though, we didn't get too much travelling like the others for a time. O-Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Ruca Milda. Nice to meet you. U-Um, i-if you don't mind me asking. A-Are you… Are you… Are you a delinquent?"

"…? Huh…?" Natsume frowned, and felt dumbfounded at that question.

"Eh? R-Ruca-kun, why would you…" Kanonno herself felt curious at that question,

"I-It's because, um…"

Iria saw that as her chance to bully Ruca more, "Heeheeeheeheehee, Ruca-chan~~ You're asking that because you're not good at those kind of people, right~~? Heeeeheeeeheee, just so happen, I have a friend who LIKEs to have a chat with you! And they say he's good at skipping class! Unlike you, who is a bookworm!"

"Wah…!" Ruca shrunk at that, "D-Don't tell me… Don't introduce me to him! I can't deal with those kind of people!" That caused Iria to pick on him more, as he put on a very fidget more.

Both Natsume and Kanonno sweat dropped at their reaction,

"Haha, well, they're always like that. Oh, but don't mistake Iria-san for a bully! She's always lazing around, but she's actually really nice!" Kanonno assured, in the least.

"Hm, is that so…?" Natsume frowned, again, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! Well then, that's it for now."

"…? For now?"

"Ah, not everyone is present at the moment. Raine-san is the acting representative at the moment. There's also Will-san, but he's at Werites Beacon at the moment. Oh, that's right, he was looking at the disappearance of someone… Hm, oh, wait! Before that, let's go back to the reception." Kanonno took Natsume's hand, and they go back to the lobby hall.

…

…Later, at the lobby hall…

Raine is here by the counter, as usual, and in front of her are Natsume and Kanonno.

"I see, then you have introduced yourself to the other crewmembers. As a member of Ad Libitum, I would like to at least greet you and bid you good luck in Kratos's test. I do hope you succeed, you're really the first one to join us in a long run."

"No one else joins?" Natsume asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, not too many are willing to risk their lives out there, where the land is decaying. And there are monsters about. Sadly, the low of mana energy has stir up instability in the resources of other city. As a guild, we provide the people with what they need to survive. But, we are not so popular right now, as we only have limited access source to some other means."

"Other… means?" Natsume asked.

"We have connections with other guilds, and we can only access limited supplies from the other towns right now. With the deployment of some mana generators, some have been fighting for it."

"Ah, the mana generators…" Kanonno spoke up, "You mean that device that can produce artificial mana, it was invented by… Hm… What was the name… Hm… Oh, that's right! Janis Kern, was it?" Kanonno asked, with a raised finger, as a gesture and/or a good habit.

"Yes. That is correct. Hm, you've been doing your studies, Kanonno."

"Haha," She chuckled, cutely.

"Well then, onto the matters at hand. Kratos asked me to provide you certain quests to fulfill in order to prove your worthiness."

"What are they?" Natsume, feeling a little eager, asked.

"Have patience. There's no need to rush. Ahem, well then, first of," Raine laid a paper on the desk, and both Kanonno and Natsume looked at it curiously.

"What's that?"

"This was a request-not sent to us-but a poster sent around town of Werites Beacon."

"Werites… Oh." Natsume recalled what Kanonno told him earlier.

"Werites… Beacon. You mean Will-san's hometown?" Kanonno asked.

"Yes. That is correct. For now, this is the only challenging request that we have. You are permitted to go with Kanonno on this, if you wish. As she is your mentor at the moment."

"Oh, that's right." Kanonno turned to Natsume. "We can go from here to anywhere, hehe~, it will be fun!"

"I wish you both good luck." Raine said expressing her wish for their safety and good fortune, "Remember to stay at Kanonno's shadow for now. You are, after all, still new at this."

"…Roger. Mission accepted." Natsume said with a serious expression.

"Hm, well then, Van Elita, taking off!" Raine announced by the microphone on the desk, announcing to the other members to prepare for take off. To which then, Natsume and Kanonno felt the ship moving, and it seems like it's rotating.

"Ah…" Kanonno always like it when this happens, as the gravity lessens, and the flying part is her favorite. "Right now..." She ran to the deck observation.

"Hmhm," Rain chuckled at her cute behavior. "You should go with her. It's quite fun to be at the observation deck right now."

"…" Natsume gave a modest nod, and went to follow Kanonno.

…

…

…At the observation deck…

"This is amaziinngg-!" Kanonno exclaimed, as she has spread her arms to feel the wind, as the Van Elita moves. **(Note: Something you see her doing at the beginning of RM2 opening)** "This feels good!" She exclaimed proudly, and happily.

"Hm," Natsume chuckled, and can't help but smile at that dazzling girl.

…Anyway, the Van Elita is now taking off. And off they go-!

_BLAAAAASSSTTT-!_

-They took off.

End of Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, I was wrong… Or at least, the ones I mention about the involvement of characters-or characters in this story, perhaps it would be more specific to say that the ones in RM3 are that of the ones that were mentioned, while there are also additional characters… which I will mention in the later chapters-or next chapters to follow. Well then, that is all. Bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Destiny**

**Chapter 3: Monsters In Land!**

…

…At the wilderness…

_...BLAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT…!_

-The Van Elita has just disembarked both Natsume and Kanonno as they have set foot in-land. It's turned around and is about to take off. Both Kanonno and Natsume are expected to have done the job by the tomorrow, and the extraction point is the same spot-this place.

"Goodbye! We'll be here tomorrow!" Kanonno waved goodbye at the ship, with her showing her usual enthusiasm, and cute appeal.

_**BLAAAAAAAASSSTTTT…!**_

-And with that, the Van Elita has left to fly in the skies…

"Hm," Kanonno, as well as Natsume, saw it off, and she put down her arm as she has stopped waving at it. "Now then," She turned to Natsume. "This is your first time into this sort of thing. But, I think you'll be fine! For I've already seen you in combat." She approaches the latter. "Say, will you use that special powers of your again?" She seems to be quite eager to see Natsume fight with the same power as before, that saved her and was kinda interesting, in fact. "I wanted to see it again! You pretty much saved me like last time!"

"Hm," Natsume scoffed a bit, and turned the other direction. "I'm not here to show off, though I guess I'll be using it again."

"Hm! I wanted to see it upclose!" She said playfully, cheerfully, enthusiastically and cutely. "Oh, that's right." She drew out her own sword-which is classified as a great sword. "I can fight on my own standing as well. This sword-It's called Star Shine Sword."

"…? What?" Now that got Natsume interested, and curious, of the name of the sword.

"Haha, it's a memento, actually. My mother and father… Well," She looked downcast, and sad, as she turned to her right direction. "My father and mother were killed, you see… Haha, I visit their graves from time to time. But, sometimes, I would hear voices at the sea when I look at it. Paneer told me that I was hearing the voices of my mother and father. Ah, I wish that was the case…"

"…But you've grown." Natsume speculated that her mindset has grown to the point, that perhaps that such former thoughts were just childish thinking. "And you're not sure if that's the case, anymore."

"Hm! Wow, you figured it out, haha." She seems to be impressed. "But you know, I can kinda relate to Paneer for saying that… Maybe somewhere out there, someone is calling out to me… See? I can see why she would relate to my parents, maybe my parents were really calling out to me from the sea."

"Do you love the sea?"

"Hm! I love it!" She said enthusiastically, and cute.

"I see… Then, let's go." Natsume said as he started walking.

"Ah, w-wait up! Let's go!" She said, as she has caught up, and they started going.

…

…

…Later on, at a certain shore…

…Both Natsume and Kanonno have arrived here. With Kanonno who has been guiding the direction, so far.

"Are you sure this leads to Werites Beacon?" Natsume asked, upon stopping at the shore shoreline.

"Hm, this is the right place. Haha, I've been here before." She said enthusiastically.

"I see." At that, Natsume brought out two cards-the ones he used before. Orpheus and Trifler Celtic Guardian.

"Ah!" Kanonno ran up close to Natsume, and checked them out-"Ah! So these are the cards… Say, are they magical? Or… Last time, they weren't affected by the magic-nullifier device. Mine was affected, but… How come yours wasn't it?" She asked Natsume.

"That's because it's *not* magic." Natsume emphasized at that denial part.

_-Flaaaasshh-!_

"Ah…!" Kanonno was astonished, as the cards glowed in blue lights. Trifler Celtic Guardian disappeared into blue lights, just like before-and the Orpheus card glows, as well. Then-

_FLaash!_

-Blue lights erupted, and Orpheus is summoned, it's hovering behind and above Natsume.

"Ah! Amazing!" Kanonno was astonished even more. Her hands are holding together, with delight and wonder.

_-Flaaaaaasshh-!_

Both of them were engulfed by rainbow-like barriers that surrounded them, then it disappeared.

"Ah…" Kanonno looked about her body, as if confirming what differences happened around her, and she has seen that kind of barrier before. She rotates around, to see what else is different now. "Wow… I've seen it before."

"…It nulls all attack." Fusion Spell-Infinity-that was what was cast.

"Eh? Really?" She said, with her hands together in wonder and delight again, with her having have asked that curiously.

"Ah… Well, it should last for a while. If I have to estimate of how long it last, I would say a moment."

"…? A moment?"

"Ah. Well, we should be fine for a mere moment."

"I see… Just like last time, I see, I see! Then, I'll be sure to rely on your skills, Natsume-san!"

"…By the way,"

"Hai?"

"Will you stop calling me "-san"? Sometimes, I feel it's out of place now."

"Oh… I see. I can kinda put it to a stop now, too… Haha, I guess it's because we've known each other for a while that I should stop addressing you that. Oh, and to that, can you just call me Kanonno, too?"

"…Earhart."

"Eh?"

"I feel more like that should be your own… well, it's how I should address you." He said, having have tried to find the right words.

"Hm…" She put her finger on her cheek, thinking, as she tilted her head a bit, cutely. "Ah… It does have a nice ring to it, yosh, very well! From now on, you can call me Earhart! Haha, my name is Kanonno Earhart, after all."

"Ah… Well, let's go. Weren't you leading us to Werites Beacon?"

"Hai! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically, and cutely. Then, they went their way to the west direction.

…

…

…Along the path that leads to the forest, and to Werites Beacon…

…Both Natsume and Kanonno have thread through this forest. Then, Natsume decided to cast Infinity spell again, since it's been a moment-or a moment has passed now, that the Infinity barrier has wore off now.

"Hm, I'll cast it again."

_Flaash!_

-The same cards appeared on his hands, then, they disappeared again-

_Flaaash!_

-Then, they are surrounded by the same barrier again.

"Hm… So you can do it multiple times. You don't get tired?" She asked, concerned a little about him.

"I'm fine. Besides, I can rest to replenish my spirit energy."

"Hm… I see. Hm…!?" Suddenly, Kanonno sensed something afoul. She looked around, feeling alerted, as seen in her face, and she looked about, albeit, a bit wildly.

That made Natsume feel alerted, and nervous, a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" She's looking about still, albeit, wildly, still. "Ah!" She spotted something at the east direction of here, which alerted Natsume greatly, and turned to that direction as well-

""…!""

Both of them were surprised at what they saw.

…In a distant, a bit far away, from them, a Marine soldier is confronting a bandit who is across him in this wilderness forest, with the bandit being accompanied by a wolf-like animal that is carrying a small, cute, blonde girl.

"So this little sweet thing's the Merines, eh…?" He said, in wonder.

"Get Shirley back, or I'll make you regret it, you scum!" The Marine soldier, Senel Coolidge, demanded, with his fists ready, but-"Gurgh," He suddenly knelt,

The bandit, Moses Sandor, leaned in, in a mocking demeanor, "Yeah? You can't pretty much fight in that state of yours, dude. Haha, me and Giet will be taking your previous Merines, but don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her. But you see, haha, she's pretty unconscious, and it's against my code policies to hurt beautiful girls in such state."

"Woooooohh!" The companion of this bandit, Giet, as he has come to refer him at, gave out a friendly howl.

He turned to him, "Let's go, Giet."

"Wooooohh!" It howled again. And they ran for it-

"Wait, bastard-!" Senel called out. But was ignored. "Gr, dammit…"

-Suddenly, both Kanonno and Natsume had arrived. Which surprised Senel.

"Ah…! You two…"

Kanonno tended to his wound. "Are you all right? Ah! Wh-Where did you get this wound?"

-Suddenly, someone came out of the forest, running. It's a muscular guy who has the demeanor of a teacher. "Are you all right?" This is Will Reynard.

"Ah, Will-san!" Kanonno recognized him.

"…! Wha… Kanonno… Earhart, was it? Why are you here?" Will asked.

"Pleased to meet you!" Kanonno said expressing her delight in seeing a fellow Ad Libitum member here, then-"We were sent…"

…

…

…Later…

"I see…" Will said putting his hands on his chin, pondering. "Well, Raine did mentioned that we were having a new member." He said, nodding to himself. Then he turned to Natsume. "I'm Will Reynard, and you are…"

"…Natsume Richard."

"Richard… Hm, welcome to our guild. It's been a while since we received a new member." He said offering a warm greeting, "Though, you also seem to stand out. What kind of class are you?"

"…? Class…? Oh, you mean what kind of fighting style?"

"Yes, you are quite skilled in what Kanonno described. Something about you using some sort of cards…?" He remembered about Kanonno's explanation of Natsume's usage of his power.

"Oh… Ah. I call it "persona", something that serves me well in battle."

"…? Persona…?" He wondered aloud, "Hm, interesting." He said putting his hands on his chin again, but, something more delicate came to his mind. "Anyway, we need to take-"

"Uaarrgh," Senel, who has been treated of his own with him being bandaged up by Will and Kanonno earlier, tries to stand up.

-That got Kanonno greatly alerted and alarmed, she rushed to him, "You can't stand up! You're still recovering!"

"Gr, but I need to recover Shirl… ley…"

"…Who?" Natsume asked.

"Shirley… My sister. That stupid bandit took him!"

Kanonno gasped at that, "Wh-What…!?"

"When did that happen? Or rather… How did your sister got captured?"

"We were…"

…Flashback story…

…Senel and Shirley were sailing at sea, hoping to get inland. There's an island on sight up ahead, but they were being chased by a humanoid monster that is brown in appearance, and its eyes are reddishly-evil-demonic. Senel battled this beast that can rise up from the sea water from time to time, and would either smash or bang itself on the ship itself.

He managed to at least, severe its arm, and also punched its face. But, for some reason, the creature kept regenerating, and Senel was focusing on both keeping the ship intact, and battling this beast. Senel managed to land the final punch when he finally punched off its head, but he also lost control of the ship, and it crash-landed on the island shore.

Shirley, on the process, ended up becoming feverish due to her being somehow being in danger of being exposed or touched by sea water. Which, whenever it happens, she gets feverish…

…End of Flashback story…

"…So sea water makes her ill…? And, normal water can make her recover…?" Natsume asked, getting the gist of the situation.

"Ah, that's the general explanation for it." Senel said, trying to stand up gradually. "Ugh,"

"Are you all right…?" Kanonno asked, concerned.

"Ah, I'm fine… Thanks."

"But that is sure some mysterious creature that you describe," Will said putting his hands on his chin again, "You say it came out of nowhere at sea? I've never seen a creature like that."

"Yeah, me neither." Senel said with a downcast gaze,

Will lowered his hands, "Well, we can discuss about this once we're in town. Come on, follow me. It'll be much safer there than here."

"I agree." Natsume said.

"Hm," Kanonno nodded. "Yes, it is." She then approached Senel, and put her hands on his injured shoulder. "Are you all right…? Can you walk?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Will nodded. "Good to see you're not all prideful. I fear you are the type to be the masochist type to ignore your own body sensation."

"Cut that out, will you?"

"Hehe, very well, let's go." They all set out.

…

…

…

…At the entrance of Werites Beacon…

…Upon coming to the entrance path, just makes you feel the warm, welcoming aura of this place. It's full of warm climate, and full of busy people, as one can see from first viewpoint from here.

"Ah…" "Ah!"

Both Natsume and Kanonno were the first ones to respond to the atmosphere and scenery before them.

"Th-This is…" Kanonno said unfinished.

Will turned to the others with a warm smile, "Welcome to Werites Beacon. This is the central place here in this region. Many come here to make a living, or even visit the Lumen Spring at the west side of this place."

"""Lumen Spring?"""

The three, Senel, Kanonno and Natsume, asked.

Will nodded, then turned back to the direction opposite of theirs-"This place is recently packed up. With many tourists coming to visit. But…" Will seems to be stressed out a bit, "Recently, Her Majesty has not been able to maintain security at the countryside. Many raiders and mercenaries are about. This place is becoming a nest for them."

"What are you talking about?" Senel, confused, asked.

Will turned to them, "Oh, that's right. You've not been here before, have you?"

"No, it's my first time here and it's… well, wondrous, I guess." He said, trying to find the right words.

"Haha, you're not the first one to comment that. Now then,"

Suddenly, however, a man came up running to Will.

"Ah, there you are, Will!"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well… Her Majesty…"

…They discuss things in private.

Then Kanonno stepped about, and looked about. "Wow…" She is mesmerized by the beauty of this place, it's so peaceful and busy. "This place is amazing. Why I wouldn't mind giving it a shot to stay here…"

"You like this place?" Natsume asked. And both Senel and Kanonno turned to him.

"Hm! It feels like everyone here is friendly! Hehe, I like to be surrounded by such people."

"…" Senel turned around, looking depressed. "_Sigh,_"

Natsume noticed that, and he and Kanonno turned to him. "Worried about your sister?"

Natsume's question took Senel a bit off-guard, and he turned back to them. "Yeah. I wonder… Will she be okay?"

"… …That bandit doesn't seem to be the violent or mindless-murderer type of person. So, I'm guessing…" Natsume said with his arms crossed, "…she's going to hold as ransom, or something like a bait for a challenge."

""Eh?""

Both Kanonno and Senel responded in unison.

"What makes… you say that?" Kanonno asked.

Natsume shook his head, and just shrugged, "Nothing much… I just could tell by watching him."

"… …Maybe… you're right…" Senel, pondering, said a bit weakly. Then, right then, Will has turned to them.

"Ah, sorry, but I will have to leave for a while." He informed. They all turned to him. "There is a urgent meeting, I will have to leave you all for a time. You should all go to the plaza with a fountain. That's where people you may appoint with have a proper meeting, and it's the most suitable place to rendezvous."

"Let's go, Will-!"

"All right, all right, let's go." At the man's insistence, Will followed, leaving the other three to wonder what was that all about.

"What was that all about? It sounded urgent…" Senel said, with a bit of downcast gaze,

Natsume turned to him, and shook his head, "Nothing much we can butt in. Come on, let's do as we were told."

Senel and Kanonno turned to him.

"You got a point there."

"That's so, isn't it… All right! Let's go, let's go!" She said going on ahead of the two, with the two of them seeing her off, captivated by her appealing nature.

"Haha, your girlfriend is quite enthusiastic."

"…She's not my girlfriend." Natsume said, as he followed, followed by Senel.

…

…

…Later, at the plaza site…

…This place is the most attractive in this place, as there is a well-designed fountain on the middle. There are also a lot of people here, and the three arrived here.

"Wah...!" Kanonno stared in awe at the fountain. "So pretty! So this is the plaza of meeting." She said, admiring the scenery in front, and then the scenery around her. The other two are standing about, just looking around.

Then, all of the sudden, one boy who is wearing a purple clothing approached them.

"Greetings."

""Hm?"" "Hm?"

The two boys, and Kanonno, turned to him.

"Pleasure to meet you. Is this your first time in Werites Beacon?" He asked, with a sweet smile.

"Eh? A-Ah… That's right." Kanonno answered.

"I see… It's quite attractive, isn't it? And you…" Eyeing Senel, he seems to be curious about something… "Aren't you an Alliance Marine?"

"Eh…?" Senel was caught off-guard at that question, and is wondering how he… Oh, it's his attire. He shook his head, "Well, yeah… What of it?"

Both Kanonno and Natsume turned to him, with mild surprised expression,

"Eh…!? S-Senel-san, you are…"

Senel turned to them, sweat dropping. "What's with you? It's not like it's anything of importance, right?"

The purple person, extended a hand, as if an offer of information is to be given, "To be blunt, yes, did you know that the soldiers from the Alliance are in need, now that the depletion of Mana is world-wide now?"

Senel turned back to him with a sweat drop," Really…? Um…"

The boy shrugged his arms, "Don't tell me you're dimwitted to know even that."

Natsume sweat dropped. "I don't know anything…" He said, recalling that he has no memory, so he's pretty much a blank slate when it comes to world information.

Everyone heard him say that, and turned to him.

"You don't know anything…?" The boy asked in astonishment, "Why? You're not a dimwitted person who is stupid and have no wits, are you…?" He asked, annoyed for some reason, perhaps he can't stand those kind of people who prefer to have their muscles speak for them…

Natsume sweat dropped at his expression.

Then Kanonno saw fit to explain, "Um, it's like this…"

…

…

…Later, after Kanonno's explanation…

"…So that's how it is." She explained that Natsume has no memories, due to amnesia, or so they believe it to be amnesia, and that he has no recollection of his own identity, as well, with the exception of his own name. The boy felt apologetic as he scratched his head…

"I see… That is very unfortunate." He said, then he stopped scratching the back of his head, and turned to Natsume. He bowed in apology, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But, still, losing your memory, huh…" He said in wonder… "I wonder how would that feel… Do you feel lonely or something…?"

"It's the first time I heard of it, too." Senel informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She bowed to the latter in apology for not stating this earlier. "We couldn't-"

"It's not like I'm complaining. So no worries."

"Oh." She seems to be feeling assured.

"Well that aside, what are you doing here? Are you trying to find a doctor who might help you recover your memories?" The boy asked with an extended hand again, again, as if offering information in hand, "There is a hospital here, you know. It's the perfect place to buy medicine. Oh, did you hear? There has been a lot of people who were injured by monsters, lately."

"""…?"""

The three had question marks above their heads.

"Monsters…?" Kanonno asked.

"You don't know? There has been a lot of vicious beasts recently. They've been attacking people who are wandering the wilderness. That's why they offered coaches about to deliver or transport them into another town or somewhere else where they can disembark."

"You're certainly well-informed about all of this. How much do you know?" Senel asked, acknowledging and noticing this boy's wits or knowledge potential.

The boy turned to him, and extended a hand again, "I need to know some certain things. I get frustrated when there's something I don't know, you know."

"What? Are you scholar?"

"Hm~~… More or less." He said. Then, he turned around, and then turned his head to face them, "Well then, I bid you farewell. Be careful now, less you want to lose more of your memories." He said, then he started walking away.

"Oh… He left." Kanonno said seeing him off, along with the other two.

"That was some mysterious kid." Natsume commented.

"Yeah, I agree… I wonder if he's not from here."

Senel wondered that out loud, then-

"Heeeeyy-! They're here! The Bouncing Bouncers are here!" One guy among the crowd exclaimed-

"""…!"""

The three were taken by surprise there.

"""Huh…!?"""

They all responded in unison, as they have turned around to turn to the fountain, and there-

"""Huh…!"""

There are two people at the top of the statues that are well-designed. A man, and a woman, and they are dressed in a fancy cloth that suggests of something bouncy or something like that theme. They seem to be a band, and…

"Hhmgh!"

"Hmgh!"

-They jumped to the crowd one by one!

That got the three taken greatly by surprise.

"Waah!" "Waahh!"

Both Senel and Kanonno exclaimed in mild surprise.

"Haha," The man put on a stylish pose, as he then put on a rather corny pose, as if posing for a photo or something.

-That made the three sweat drop at his posing.

"Who the heck-?" Senel asked, which the man himself to have heard.

"Huh…?" He turned to Senel,"You…!" He pointed, which a lot of people cleared out to make way for the man's finger direction... And made the three felt out of place, as if a spotlight has just been shone on them.

"Eh? E-Eh-Ehhhh…!" Kanonno shrieked, a bit, feeling embarrassed and feels like she is having stage fright.

"What are you-" Senel said unfinished.

-All of the sudden, some music started playing.

"_You who causing trouble~~ Don't you know the rules of this town~~?"_ The man pointing at Senel asked in a singing manner.

Which made him sweat drop, followed by Natsume and Kanonno.

"Fighting is banned!" A townswoman exclaimed, in a singing manner, as well~

"Violence, too!" Then another one did the same.

"_Exactly right! Just what they said. You gotta obey the rules at all times, you dig~~?"_ The man said, with his finger still pointed at Senel, then he put his hand down-

"_What if you break them?"_ Another townswoman.

"_Oh no-!"_ The man has raised both of his arms, as if to demonstrate in a gesture the consequences-

"_What if you disobey~~?"_ Another one.

"_Brrrrrrr-!"_ The man is about to burst.

"""_What'll happen!? What'll happen!? What'll happen!?"""_

Everyone around started singing along in a chorus at that part-

The man then raised his arms forcefully, striking a pose, and singing again, _"Those who break the rules will get to feel~~, the iron hammer of justice, and hear its thunderous peal~~" _He said with his arms still raised about-

Then everyone about raised their fists, to cheer, and sing along with this band of idiots, sort of.

"_Yeah~~! They're defenders of Justice!"_ One townsman said, excitedly and in a singing manner.

The man continued singing afterwards, _"If there's a crime, we'll stop it! If there's a brawl, we'll squash it! Oh, yeah! That's...our...gig!"_

"""_Go BOUNCERSSS-!"""_

They all cheered, and exclaimed altogether. As they then gave loud applauses, and cheering.

This, however, made the three sweat drop even more now.

Natsume and Kanonno turned to each other.

"What the heck is this…?" Natsume asked.

Kanonno sweat drop. "Hahahaha…" She gave out a heartful laughter, that tells that this must be just how the people are here.

Then, they all turned back to the people in front. By the way, some other "bouncers" have entered the fray, when the singing begun. Thus, making them six people, with including the woman and the man who were at the statues, and just jumped to the crowd afterwards, in total.

The man pointed back to Senel, once more. "Yo! You got it? Hahaha!"

"…" Senel sweat drop, 'How dumb can you get…?'

_-*BOOOOOMMMM-!*-_

-Suddenly, a loud explosion has occurred, and the sound was too loud that it startled everyone.

"Wha-Wha-What was that!?" One townsman exclaimed, and everyone looked around, confused and mildly panicking.

"Natsume! Senel-san!" Kanonno exclaimed, worried.

"Hm," "Hng,"

Both of them grunted, then one townsman approached the Bouncing Bouncers.

"Curtis!" He called out the man who addressed Senel.

"What is seems to be the problem!?" He asked, becoming serious and concerned.

"The-There are monsters! They're attacking the sea port!"

"What!?"

-Upon everyone hearing that, they all started talking and are a in panic.

As for the three,

"Monsters…?" Kanonno asked.

"Is this what that boy meant earlier…?" Natsume wondered.

"I don't know… But it sounds serious." Senel said.

Right then, the man named Curtis nodded to the townsman. "Understood. All right, Isabel! It's time for action! Gather what remains of our security forces, and gather them around the docks! We're not gonna let some freaks of nature get the townspeople!"

"Yes, Curtis!" The woman, Isabela, as it seems, said, then she left running. Followed by the other members of the Bouncing Bouncers.

"Yeah, Curtis!"

"You can do it, Defender of Justice!"

""Go-BOUNCERS-!"""

-The townspeople cheered, and Curtis snickered at them, with a glow glowing on his fabulous teeth, with him striking a pose with a thumbs up. Then, he went off running.

The three sweat drop at that,

"Is he gonna be all right…? He didn't looked tough at all." Senel said, worried for their safety, with him having a downcast gaze.

"Um, s-shouldn't we also do something…? Natsume," Kanonno called out, and Natsume turned to her. "We're both members of Ad Libitum, we better do our own duties, too! We best keep this town safe from monster attacks! Otherwise-"

"Hm, so, when is… Or rather, where is the fort…?" Natsume asked.

"It's around south west, I think. I saw it on the way here." Senel informed.

Kanonno nodded. "Hm, then, let's go!" Then she went running out of town!

"Hey! Geez, isn't it dangerous for a girl like her to just charge there? Let's go!"

Natsume nodded, and they ran for it as well.

…

…

…Later, at the ship harbor…

The three arrived in here, and there are indeed monsters-

"""…!"""

The three of them were surprised to find a monster-the same that Senel encountered before.

"What the-Hey, it's that bastard!" He exclaimed.

"_*gasp*, _This is…!" Kanonno said in a bit of panic.

"Isn't this the one that you mentioned before…?" Natsume asked, with him being at battle stance, along with the other two.

"Yeah, he's the one! No doubt it!"

"Did it get in-*_gasp,_* Here it comes!" Kanonno alarmed, as the monster approaches them.

It's footsteps are like stomping, due to its size. Then, it clenched its fist tightly and-

"Gr," Natsume brought out two cards, Orpheus and Trifler Celtic Guardian.

_-Flaaaaaassshh!_

Trifler Celtic Guardian disappeared into blue lights, and the Orpheus card glowed.

_Fusion Spell: Infinity!_

_-Flaaaaaasssshhh-!_

Both Kanonno and Senel were taken by surprise as the rainbow barrier surrounded them, with it being casted on them, then it disappeared from sight.

"Ah…!" Senel exclaimed.

"Natsume!" Kanonno exclaimed, aware of what he has done.

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_ The monster closes in.

"Ah!" Kanonno exclaimed, as it has approached her, with its clenched fist. Then it lands a punch-!

_*BLOOOOCCCKK-!*_

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_ It roared, as it just punched a wall-the barrier that was cast-and it groaned in pain.

"Ah!" Kanonno smiled at that,

"Wha-Did it just-" Senel was astonished by that development.

"Hmgh!"

_Flash-!_

Natsume just used another card, with it disappearing into blue lights as well.

"Curse of Dragon!" Natsume exclaimed, then the blue lights gather, forming into-

"_Grooooaaarr-!"_ A dragon called Curse of Dragon!

"Ah!" "Ah…!"

Both Kanonno and Senel were astonished at that.

"It's different." Kanonno said, recalling Orpheus last time. This time, it's another persona. "Natsume… Amazing!" She said feeling excited, and enthusiastically, as well as delighted.

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_ _***Ablaaaaaaazzeee-!***_ The dragon blew out flames towards the monster-

"_GROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_ Which it was burned.

"All right, let's do this!" Senel got pumped up, and decided to join. "Take this, DEMON FIST-!" He said extending his clenched fist forward-

_*Schwiiiirrrccchhtt-!*_

Which caused a blue-energy-dash to come forth towards the monster.

"_Grooooaaarr-!"_

"All right… Here goes!" Kanonno drew forth her great sword, "Magic Slash!"

_-Slaaasshh-!__** Slaaaaassshh-!**_

Kanonno swung her sword, unleashing pinkish energy-slashing-dashes-

"_Grooooaaarr-!" _That has penetrated the beast-killing it as it dissolved into mana.

"There are more of them!" Natsume exclaimed,

"Ah, I see them!" Senel said, as more monsters, different ones, who rose up from the ends of the harbor docks…

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarrrr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr-!" _

They all look hostile, and are very vicious, as it seems.

"Where are they coming from!?" Kanonno asked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter, Demon Fists-!" 

_*Schwiiiirrrccchhtt-!* *Schwiiiirrrccchhtt-!*_

-Senel sent out two demon fists attacks, Twin Demon Fists, to the monsters. Which destroyed two of them-

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_

The last one attacked at them-

"Luverito!" Kanonno exclaimed, as she has rotated faster, faster, and faster-

_Slaaashh-__**Slaaasshh-SLAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

Which sent out slash-energy-dashing attacks, followed by cherry blossoms that tend to act as mirror deflections for those slashes, thus, slashing the monster all over.

"_Grooooaaaaarrr-!"_ The monster turned into mana, upon being destroyed, with the roses slowly falling onto the ground.

"Whoa, impressive…" Senel said, commenting on Kanonno's ability.

"Whew, it's been a while since I tried that… It was something my mother taught me…" Kanonno said as she has wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Are you all right!?" Will's voice sounded from behind-It seems he and some security forces have arrived.

"Ah, Will-san!" Kanonno waved at them, beckoning for them to come.

The security forces arrived. What will happen then…!?

End of Chapter 3


End file.
